po y tigresa amor y visiones
by david chacon
Summary: Habia pasado 1 mes desde lo de shen po y tigresa revelan su amor pero una vision hara que comienze una nueva aventura para po y tigresa
1. chapter 1

**CHICOS DE FANFIC LAMENTO TODAS LAS PESIMAS HISTORIAS QUE HE HECHO Y TAMBIEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO TRATARE DE MEJORAR**

**EL PROBLEMA DE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE NO SE ESCRIBIR BIEN PERO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO ESPERO Q ME DISCULPEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR MI HISTORIA**

Había pasado 1 mes desde que po y los 5 furiosos derrotaron al pavo real lord shen todo era paz y armonía entre los guerreros.

Un día los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban en sus entrenamientos cuando po quiso decirle a tigresa lo que sentía por ella

-tigresa quiero hablar contigo dijo po

-claro no hay problema dijo tigresa

**EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL **

Tigresa y po estaban sentados uno junto al otro

-¿qué es lo que querías contarme po? Pregunto tigresa

-tigresa lo que quería decirte es que… te… amo tartamudeo po

- po enserio y por qué no me dijiste antes dijo tigresa sorprendida

-es que tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras dijo po triste

-que po yo jamás haría eso y sabes una cosita dijo tigresa con una mirada coqueta

-Qué cosa? pregunto el panda con una sonrisa

-**TE AMO** dijo tigresa besándolo

**3 MESES DESPUES **

La relación de po y tigresa crecía más y cada día sin pensar en que una extraña predicción podría surgir para la mejor de los 5 furiosos

**EN LA NOCHE **

Todos estaban dormidos solo que 1 de guerreros estaban teniendo sueños extraños

**Sueño y visión de tigresa**

Tigresa se encontraba en un bosque totalmente nublado

-donde estoy se preguntaba la felina

De pronto ella escucho un llanto de un bebé

Por instinto tigresa siguió ese llanto cuando se encontró con una bebé leopardo de 2 semanas de nacida sola y sin alguien que la cuidara, tigresa por instinto tomo a la bebé en sus brazos y la arrullo hasta que se calmó.

La bebé acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de tigresa, ella sintió algo en su corazón que hizo que sonriera

-Tranquila mi pequeña mamá está aquí dijo tigresa besando en la cabeza a la bebé.

**FIN DEL Sueño**

Tigresa se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero a la vez estaba confundida por el sueño.

De pronto apareció el maestro oogway

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos pequeña dijo oogway

-maestro oogway dijo tigresa con una reverencia

-tigresa es cierto que acabas de tener un sueño extraño pregunto oogway

-si maestro dijo tigresa

-tigresa eso no es un sueño sino una visión, eso pasara en cualquier momento así que mejor prepárate, casi se me olvida alguien que conoces o tal vez no está esperándote en el salón dijo oogway desapareciendo

-gracias dijo tigresa

**EN LA SALA DE HEROES**

Los demás estaban conversando con una visitante misteriosa

-donde esta pregunto la mujer

-a quien estas buscando pregunto tigresa

-tigresa eres tu dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha de la cabeza

**-MAMA…**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme por si tuve faltas de ortografía en el fic bueno dejen sus comentarios ADIOS **


	2. chapter 2

PARTE 2

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver a su madre que después de 20 años había regresado.

-hola hija dijo su madre

-mama en verdad eres tu dijo tigresa en frente de ella

La madre de tigresa era una tigre blanca con ojos azules y llevaba puesto una camisa igual a la de tigresa solo que negra y en vez de flores eran unas calaveras con corazones amarillos.

-si mi pequeña dijo la madre de tigresa abrazando a su hija

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy por verte dijo tigresa

Shifu estaba a la par de ellas.

-señora disculpe pero cuál es su nombre pregunto shifu

-scarlett Su Wǔ para servirle dijo scarlett con una reverencia

-entonces eres la madre biológica de tigresa dijo shifu

-así es dijo scarlett

-mama donde está mi padre pregunto tigresa

-sobre eso… tigresa tu padre… esta… muerto dijo scarlett

-**QUE** dijo tigresa sorprendida y triste

-tigresa la responsable de la muerte de tu padre soy yo dijo scarlett tristemente

-**QUE** dijeron los 6 al unísono

-así es déjenme contarles dijo scarlett sentándose en el piso

**FLASBACK **

**(SCARLETT P.O.V)**

Mi esposo y yo vivíamos en una aldea lejos muy lejos de aquí heramos muy felices contigo pero nuestra felicidad fue amenazada por un tirano príncipe llamado lord shen solamente yo, mi esposo y 10000 tigres escapamos los demás fueron asesinados.

Cuando habíamos encontrado un nuevo lugar para vivir sospeche que tu padre trataría de matarte así que me escape corrí lo más rápido que pude, había encontrado un lugar llamado el orfanato de bao gu cuando te iba a dejar hay tu padre nos encontró lo trate de detener, nos peleamos pero cuando el trato de darme una patada me puse detrás de él y lo que hice fue clavarle una espada en el corazón para después destrozarle el cuello con mi boca y lo último que hice fue atravesarle el pecho con mi puño.

Después de eso fui a ver como estabas, seguías dormida me acerque y te di un beso en la frente y me fui sabiendo que algún día te volvería a ver.

**F****IN DEL FLASHBACK**

-eso fue lo que paso dijo scarlett terminando de contar la historia del porque asesino al padre de tigresa

-entonces mataste a mi padre para protegerme dijo tigresa

-así es hija, espero que me perdones dijo scarlett triste

-mama claro que te perdono dijo tigresa abrazando a su madre

-gracias hija dijo scarlett

Después de que scarlett y tigresa se abrazaron se dirigieron a las habitaciones

**EN** **LAS HABITACIONES **

-mama… gracias por volver dijo tigresa abrazando a su madre

-De nada hija dijo scarlett

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO PERO TARDARE UN POCO PARA SUBIR EL CAP 3 PORQUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXRACLASES Y DESPUES EXAMENES ASI QUE DISCULPENME SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADIOS.**

**POSDATA: AMO EL KUNG FU jajaja **


	3. chapter 3

**AMIGOS DE FANFIC AQUI ESTA LA 3 PARTE DE PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISIONES ESP QUE LES GUSTE **

**Al día siguiente **

Tigresa estaba entrenando es los aros de cuchilla cuándo scarlett llego

-hola hija dijo scarlett

-hola mamá ya bajo dijo tigresa saltando y cayendo detrás de scarlett

-tigresa quiero hablar contigo sobre la relación que tienes con el panda dijo scarlett

-mama escucha yo amo a po y el a mi espero que aceptes mi relación con el al igual que el maestro shifu dijo tigresa con la cabeza agachada

-tranquila tigresa claro que acepto tu relación con po dijo scarlett abrazando a su hija

-enserio mama dijo tigresa un poco sorprendida

-claro que si hija dijo scarlett pasando su pata en la mejilla de a tigresa

-gracias madre dijo tigresa

Después de que scarlett aceptara que tigresa amaba a po, en las habitaciones el panda estaba teniendo un sueño que pronto se convertiría en pesadilla

**SUEÑO Y PESADILLA DE PO **

Él estaba con tigresa en el bosque sentado en una banca abrazando a tigresa

-oye tigresa sabes algo pregunto po

-que po pregunto tigresa

-espero que algún día nos casemos dijo po

-si yo también espero ese día dijo tigresa abrazando a po

Po cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió se llevó una horrible sorpresa.

Tigresa estaba siendo estrangulada por un dragón negro y ojos color rojo sangre

**- TIGRESA** dijo po asustado

-oye guerrero dragón quieres a tu gatita dijo el dragón estrangulando más a tigresa

-déjala en Paz dijo po corriendo Asia el dragón

-será mía de todas maneras dijo el dragón exhalo fuego

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO**

Tigresa iba pasando por las habitaciones cuando escucho que alguien gritaba cuando entro vio a po moviéndose bruscamente

-po…Despierta dijo tigresa asustada

-**aaah** grito po asustado

-po estas bien dijo tigresa abrazando muy fuerte a po

-**TIGRESA** dijo po abrazándola

-que fue lo que paso pregunto tigresa

-estábamos tu y yo en unas bancas, había cerrado los ojos 5 segundos y cuando los abrí un dragón negro de ojos rojos te estaba triturando trate de detenerlo pero el exhalo fuego y me dejo muy débil y… dijo po tristemente

-tranquilo po eso no pasara dijo tigresa abrazándolo

-eso espero dijo po calmándose

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPENME EL RETRASO PERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **


	4. chapter 4

AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 4 ESP QUE LES GUSTE

Pesadillas part 2

Después de esa horrible pesadilla, po y tigresa estaban en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial abrazados.

EN EL ARBOL

Tigresa y po estaban besándose hasta que po dejo de besar a la felina.

-po que sucede? Pregunto tigresa

-nada tigresa es solo que espero que esa pesadilla no se haga realidad dijo po

-oye tranquilo osito eso no pasara jamás dijo tigresa. Tiernamente mientras que se acurrucaba en el pecho del panda

-gracias gatita tu siempre sabes cómo asarme sentir muchísimo mejor dijo po besando a tigresa en la mejilla

-de nada po dijo tigresa

**EN LA NOCHE**

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones pero cierta felina tiene problemas para dormir.

**PESADILLA DE TIGRESA**

Ella estaba en el palacio de jade cuando escucho un grito

-que fue eso dijo tigresa

Cuando ella llego al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos se llevó una escalofriante sorpresa.

Po estaba siendo torturado por un dragón negro de ojos rojos **(****EL MISMO DEL SUEÑO DE PO)**

-déjalo en paz por favor dijo tigresa tristemente y rogándole al dragón

-tal vez lo deje o quizás no dijo el dragón sarcásticamente

-te lo suplico déjalo por favor dijo tigresa llorando

-está bien gatita dijo el dragón tirando a po

-**PO** grito tigresa corriendo para ayudarlo pero el dragón atrapo a tigresa por la pierna, ella estaba en frente del dragón

-gatita como puedes estar enamorada de un panda tonto como este dijo el dragón

-te equivocas él no es tonto, es la persona más leal que tengo dijo tigresa sollozando

-bla, bla, bla escucha por ahora tu amado panda será liberado de sus pesadillas pero muy pronto nos volveremos a ver gatita y casi se me olvidaba mi nombre es **ASTAROTH** dijo el dragón

-nos vemos pronto maestra tigresa dijo astaroth escupiendo fuego

**FIN DE LA PESADILLA **

Tigresa despertó muy asustada pero solo con una pregunta en su cabeza quien era ese dragón y que quiere.

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS VEMOS


	5. chapter 5

**AQUI ESTA LA PART 5 DE PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISIONES ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Después de esa pesadilla tigresa estaba en la cocina, cruzo sus brazos y los apoyo en la mesa para después poner su cabeza encima de sus brazos y comenzar a llorar.

Po llego a la cocina y vio a tigresa llorando, lentamente fue caminando para no asustarla.

-tigresa… porque estas… llorando? Dijo po sentándose a su lado.

En ese mismo momento tigresa abrazo a po pero continúo llorando.

-tigresa solo dime que sucede porque si no me lo dices entonces no podre ayudarte dijo po

-po…lo… que me pasa es que… tuve la… misma pesadilla… que tu…y…y… pero antes de que tigresa dijera algo más fue callada porque po la abrazo para después colocar la cabeza de la felina sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila todo está bien dijo po

Después de 1 hora y media tigresa ya se había calmado

-po, tigresa shifu los necesita en la salón de héroes ahora mismo dijo mono

-ok ya vamos solo dile que me dé un minuto por favor mono dijo po

-de acuerdo amigo pero dense prisa dijo mono caminando hacia el salón de los héroes.

-Tigresa vamos shifu nos necesita dijo po

-esta…bien dijo tigresa nerviosamente

EN EL SALON SAGRADO DE HEROES

Shifu estaba esperando a po y tigresa.

-hola po, hola tigresa solo quiero decirles que ustedes 2 tendrán una nueva misión que consistirá en traer el pergamino del dragón de la oscuridad también conocido como el rollo de astaroth que está ubicado a 900 km de la ciudad de gongmen están preparados dijo shifu.

- **SI MAESTRO** dijeron po y tigresa al unísono

Po y tigresa estaban listos para su nueva misión cuando partieron, estaban pensando que era ese rollo tan importante, pero tigresa estaba tan asustada de astaroth que ni siquiera hablaba.

-tigresa estas bien? pregunto po colocando su mano en su hombro

Tigresa lo volvió a ver pero su expresión cambio ya no era de tristeza o de felicidad sino de miedo.

-tigresa quiero que me digas porque estas tan pero tan asustada dijo po.

-el viene… ya casi llega…el vendrá… por…mí dijo tigresa asustada

-quien vendrá por ti? Pregunto po

-el…mismo…dragón…de…tu…pesadilla dijo tigresa asustada

-QUE eso es imposible dijo po

-po ayúdame tengo miedo de que el me valla a matar por favor Ayúdame dijo tigresa llorando pero con el mismo tono de miedo.

-tranquila eso no ocurrirá, pero mejor vamos a dormir estoy algo cansado dijo po estirando sus brazos.

-si…creo…que…será lo mejor dijo tigresa asustada

-(guau sigue asustada creo que será mejor que yo me ocupe de calmarla hasta que lleguemos a gongmen) pensó po

DENTRO DEL BARCO

Po y tigresa estaban acostados pero tigresa seguía asustada por que no quería que astaroth la atrapara.

-tigresa ven si tienes miedo acuéstate aquí conmigo dijo po

-esta…bien dijo tigresa

Ella se acostó a la par del panda y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de po

-tranquila tigresa ya no tienes nada que temer dijo po

-está bien, pero po podrías darte la vuelta porque necesito quitarme algo dijo tigresa

-ok dijo po

Después de 1 minuto

-po ya puedes voltear dijo tigresa

-claro que…pero po no completo la frase porque tigresa estaba desnuda frente a el

-tigresa…porque…te…desnudaste dijo po nerviosamente

-oh lo siento po pero dormir desnuda me gusta más porque así no me da calor en la noche dijo tigresa coquetamente

-bueno hay que dormir dijo po

-ok dijo tigresa recostándose en el pecho de po

-buenas noches dijo po

-que descanses dijo tigresa, ella sintió la mano de po sobre su teta derecha lo que hizo que sintiera algo de placer pero se durmió esperando que cuando llegaran a gongmen hicieran el amor.

CONTINUARA…

Ok creo que me pase cuando dije que iban a hacer el amor es que el problema es que soy digamos que un poco pervertido jajá bueno adiós espero sus comentarios ya sean BUENOS O MALOS.


	6. chapter 6

**AQUI ESTA LA PART 6 ESP QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

Después de que tigresa y po llegaron a gongmen fueron a la torre de la Llama Sagrada donde se encontraban el maestro buey y el maestro cocodrilo.

-hola guerrero dragón dijo el maestro buey

-hola maestro buey dijo po

- ¿que los trae otra vez en gongmen? Pregunto el maestro cocodrilo

-es que nos enviaron a mí y a tigresa a buscar el rollo de astaroth dijo po

-ah el rollo de astaroth bueno, se ubica a 900 km de aquí en una isla que está habitada por dragones, el 90% son muy amigables y otros no tanto que digamos. Dijo el maestro cocodrilo

-gracias por la información, por casualidad no saben algún lugar donde vendan cabañas es porque necesitamos saber dónde quedarnos dijo po

-saben pueden quedarse en unas cabañas cerca de aquí dijo el maestro buey.

-gracias maestro buey dijo tigresa

Cuando po y tigresa salieron de la torre iban caminando cuando se encontraron a un grupo de leopardas muy conocidas.

-song eres tu dijo po

-**PO!** Dijo song abrazando a po

-oye que haces por aquí pregunto song

-vengo a quedarme unos días porque estoy en una misión…y ustedes que hacen en gongmen dijo po.

-nosotras vivimos aquí dijo song

-enserio dijo po algo sorprendido

-si por fin encontramos un hogar aquí en la ciudad de gongmen dijo song

-Qué bien dijo po

Tigresa no estaba contenta de que Song estuviera en la ciudad.

-po vámonos ahí que ir a comprar esas cabañas dijo tigresa

-ok bueno chicas tengo que irme dijo po

-podemos ir contigo dijo song

-tigresa tu que dices dijo po

-bueno pero que no traten de robar nada dijo tigresa seria

-ok vamos chicas dijo po

-de acuerdo, vamos amigas dijo song

Po, tigresa y song estaban buscando las cabañas cuando encontraron a la dueña que las alquilaba.

-hola extranjeros dijo una loba

-buenas tardes señora por casualidad usted es la dueña de las cabañas pregunto po.

-así es dijo el loba

-necesitamos 3 cabañas, 1 para mí y mi novia y 3 para mis amigas dijo po

-ok pasen por aquí dijo el loba

Cuando entraron vieron que los cuartos eran grandes las camas eran pequeñas espeto la de po y tigresa que era mucho más grande el tamaño de esta era matrimonial

**(NOTA DEL AUTOR: PARA HACER SUS "COSITAS" JAJAJA)**

-bueno si necesitan algo me avisan, ha y por cierto me llamo Melina dijo la loba retirándose de las cabañas.

- **GRACIAS** dijeron todos al unísono

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO Y TIGRESA **

Po y tigresa estaban preparándose para dormir

-oye gatita porque no te gusta la idea de que song esté aquí dijo po

-es que no confío en ellas dijo tigresa quitándose la camisa y el pantalón hasta quedar desnuda.

-pero tigresa si no confías en nadie entonces nadie en el mundo confiara en ti, se irán alejando y cuando necesites ayuda nadie te la dará dijo po acostándose en la cama

-creo que tienes razón osito dijo tigresa acostándose a la par de él y abrazándolo fuertemente porque ella aún tenía miedo de que astaroth la atrapara.

-ok pero creo que es hora de dormir gatita dijo po

Por accidente la mano de po reacciono sola y le dio una nalgada a tigresa, ella voltio y lo miro con una mirada muy coqueta.

-la proxima vez pégame más fuerte dijo tigresa seductoramente

-**OK** dijo po nervioso

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO****AQUÍ TERMINA LA 5 PARTE DE MI HISTORIA PARA QUE LO SEPAN EL CAP 6 TENDRA LEMON BUENO ESP QUE COMENTEN HASTA PRONTO SE DESPIDE DAVID CHACON **


	7. chapter 7

**HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFIC AQUI LES TRIGO LA 7 PART DE PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISIONES ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN DISCULPENME POR HABER DURADO TANTO TIEMPO.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

Song y sus amigas ya estaban despiertas desde las 7 de la mañana todas listas para comenzar un nuevo día, también para comenzar una nueva aventura, emocionante y divertida junto a su guerrero favorito po y su odiada guerrera la maestra tigresa pero ellos 2 aún estaban profundamente dormidos.

**EN LA HABITACION DE PO Y TIGRESA **

Ellos aún estaban dormidos uno junto al otro abrazados y felices porque nadie podía destruir su amor o eso era lo que ellos creían.

Po empezó a despertar y noto que tigresa estaba dormida muy contenta pero po sabía que dentro de ella aún estaba muy asustada pero él no iba a permitir que ese dragón la captura y se la llevara de sus brazos.

-tigresa tranquila no permitiré que te asesine ese maldito dragón gatita te lo prometo, oíste **TE LO PROMETO** susurro po acariciando la cabeza de tigresa suavemente haciendo que tigresa abriera un poco los ojos.

-hola gatita dijo po saludando a tigresa

-hola osito, como dormiste dijo tigresa

-bien y tu dijo po

-muy bien gracias a ti dijo tigresa

-de nada, pero sería mejor que primero te vistas para que después vallamos a desayunar de acuerdo tigresita dijo po tiernamente.

-Está bien osito pero necesito bañarme primero…y tengo una idea bárbara no quisieras bañarte conmigo? Pregunto tigresa coquetamente y también con un tono seductor.

-**OK** porque no dijo po un poco nervioso.

-(bien po tranquilízate respira hondo y exhala no te alteres panda no pasara absolutamente nada tranquilízate) pensó po muy alterado.

Tigresa vio que su osito de felpa está muy alterado.

-amor pasa algo? Pregunto tigresa.

-no nada mi pastelito de chocolate, no me hagas caso dijo po

-**OK **dijo tigresa

Tigresa y po fueron al baño y observaron que estaba muy bien decorado, las paredes eran de color azul claro con detalles dorados, estrellas de color café en el techo y la ducha era muy grande perfecta para los 2.

Una vez adentro ellos empezaron a bañarse juntos.

-po me ayudas con mi espalda dijo tigresa entregándole el jabón a su panda amoroso.

-claro bomboncito de caramelo, solo tienes que darte la vuelta dijo po.

-**ESTA BIEN PO** dijo tigresa dando la media vuelta revelando su hermosa, radiante, sexy y sensual espalda bien formada.

**(NOTA DEL AUTOR: ya me parezco a po cuando describe el cuerpazo que tiene tigresa jajaja) **

Po empezó a pasar sus grandes manos en la espalda de la felina.

-oye tigresa crees que lleguemos a la isla dijo po

-claro que estaremos allí solo tenemos que intentarlo y tener fé en que lo conseguiremos amor mío dijo tigresa dándose la vuelta revelando sus grandes pero muy hermosos senos.

-tus senos son muy, muy, muy hermosos tigresa dijo po observando con detenimiento los grandes pechos de la felina

-po sabes…si quieres puedes tocarlos dijo tigresa seductoramente.

-puedo gatita dijo po algo sorprendido y a la vez un poco nervioso.

-claro que puedes tontito dijo tigresa colocando las manos de po en sus senos.

Po al sentir el pelaje de tigresa empezó a acariciar los senos, en cambio a tigresa le gustaba mucho que po frotara con sus manos sus senos.

-listo creo que ya termine dijo po

-no te olvidaste de una parte dijo tigresa

-cuál? Pregunto el panda

-mi cola obviamente dijo tigresa moviendo su cola seductoramente.

-si casi se me olvida pero podrías ya deja de moverla dijo po

-esta bien dijo tigresa poniendo su cola en el pecho del panda

Po empezó a frotar su mano derecha en la cola de tigresa, ella se éxito un poco cuando po frotaba su cola.

-mmm gimió tigresa de placer.

-te gusto? Pregunto po

-si dijo tigresa.

-ok pero después de hare eso pero en la noche de acuerdo dijo po

-Está bien osito pero gracias por ayudarme a bañarme dijo tigresa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de po.

-no fue nada pero no me lo tengas que agradecer gatita dijo po.

**EN LA COCINA**

Song y sus amigas estaban en las mesas esperando a que po y tigresa llegaran.

-hola po dijo song abrazándolo

-hola song como durmieron dijo po

-bien y ustedes dijo song con una mirada coqueta

-muy bien gracias dijo po

-oye osito creo que es hora de que prepares el desayuno dijo tigresa.

-ok ya voy a comenzar, chicas quien de ustedes quiere probar mi sopa de fideos dijo po

Entonces todas las felinas levantaron la mano.

-**OK** ya comenzare a prepararlos dijo po

-después de 10 minutos po ya había terminado de preparar la sopa.

-aquí tienen chicas dijo po

-gracias dijo song

-De nada dijo po

**1 Hora después**

Todos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

-chicas les justo la sopa dijo po.

-**Sí** dijeron todas al unísono.

-me alegra mucho, pero bueno que tal si vamos a entrenar con el maestro buey y el maestro cocodrilo que dicen? Pregunto el panda a las felinas.

-**DE ACUERDO **dijeron todas al unísono

EN EL **VALLE** DE LA PAZ

Todo era tranquilidad en el palacio y el valle, pero alguien de los 4 furiosos no estaba tan tranquila que digamos.

-creo que jamás volverán dijo víbora tristemente.

-oye tranquila víbora no tienes que perder las esperanzas dijo grulla.

- gracias grulla, por las palabras de aliento dijo víbora.

-de nada…oye víbora quisiera preguntarte algo pero aquí no más bien en mi cuarto dijo grulla algo nervioso.

-**CLARO **no veo porque no dijo víbora.

EN LA HABITACION DE GRULLA

Grulla estaba pensando que decirle a víbora

-(grulla piénsalo si no lo haces no podrás disfrutar ni una sola maldita noche de sexo con tu serpiente favorita). Pensó grulla.

Pero los pensamientos de grulla fueron interrumpidos por que víbora estaba detrás de la puerta esperando a que grulla le abriera.

-grulla…estas ahí soy yo dijo víbora tocando la puerta con su cola.

-ya te abro la puerta dijo grulla

Entonces grulla abrió la puerta para que entrara víbora una vez que ella estaba dentro de la habitación, grulla se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-oye grulla te pasa algo? Pregunto víbora

-no…nada…porque preguntas dijo grulla nervioso

-es que te oyes muy nervioso estas bien dijo víbora

-estoy… muy…bien…porque…te…mentiría dijo grulla nervioso

-grulla dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi dijo víbora

-ok te diré la verdad dijo grulla

-que tienes que decirme dijo víbora

-es que estoy enamorado de alguien dijo grulla sonrojado

-solo eso y dime quien es tal vez pueda ayudarte tienes todo mi apoyo grulla y lo sabes muy bien tanto como yo lo se dijo víbora

-está bien víbora…te lo diré… la... persona de… la que estoy…es…eres…tu víbora dijo grulla

-**QUE** dijo víbora muy sorprendida

-sé que suena una locura pero es cierto víbora te amo desde el primer día en que te vi llegar al palacio de jade dijo grulla

- y porque no me lo dijiste antes grulla? Pregunto víbora

-porque tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras y me dejaras solo dijo grulla con la cabeza agachada.

-no digas tonterías yo también te amo dijo víbora

-enserio dijo grulla algo sorprendido

-si porque yo siempre supe que algún día estaríamos juntos dijo víbora.

-excelente creo que escogí a la personita indicada dijo grulla

-gracias amor dijo víbora brindándole un beso a grulla en el pico.

-de nada dijo grulla dándole un beso en los labios a víbora

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LAS MONTAÑAS **

Astaroth estaba esperando el momento para avanzar hacia su casería con su ejército de demonios negros.

-Tigresa solo espera porque en cualquier momento tu felicidad acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dijo astaroth

-señor dijo uno de sus demonios

-si cronos dijo astaroth

-su ejército está listo para la guerra contra esa maestra tigresa. Dijo cronos

El ejército de astaroth eran más de 500000 leopardas de las nieves y 900000 panteras negras en total eran más de 1400000 felinas entrenadas para solo un propósito y ese era… **LA MUERTE DE LA MAESTRA TIGRESA**.

**CONTITUARA…**

**YA ME IMAGINO LA CARA QUE PUSIERON AL VER EL GIGANTESCO EJERCITO DE ASTAROTH PERO BUENO LOS DEJO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS NOS VEMOS PRONTO **


	8. chapter 8

**AMIGOS DE FANFIC AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 8 Y COMO DIJE LEMON PART 1 EN PROCESO JAJAJA Y UNA COSA ANTES DE EMPEZAR: NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE QUE LOS NIÑITOS Y NIÑITAS QUE LEEAN LA PARTE DEL LEMON SE VUELVAN PERVERTIDOS O DE MENTE SUCIA COMO YO JAJAJA **

**EMPEZEMOS: **

**Título: Llegando a la isla y noche apacionada**

Al amanecer todos se estaban alistando para su llegada a la isla de los dragones, esperando encontrar el rollo de astaroth y también prepararse para **LA GUERRA… **eso era lo único que nuestros guerreros no sabían todavía pero que sabrán muy muy pronto.

Po, tigresa, song y las demás leopardas estaban en la cocina preparando los alimentos para su aventura épica.

-po estás listo? Pregunto song

-ya casi dijo po colocando una caja de panes de frijol en su mochila.

-yo ya estoy lista dijo tigresa con una mochila muy cargada

-porque estas tan cargada? Pregunto song

-es que llevo algunas "cosas" mas dijo tigresa

-está bien no te presionare al preguntarte que es lo que llevas dijo song

-¿todas ya están preparadas? Pregunto po

-SI dijeron song y tigresa

**(RECUERDEN que las gemelas no hablan)**

-Entonces andando dijo po

Todas estaban saliendo de la cabaña sin saber que llevaba tigresa en su mochila.

-tigresa por curiosidad… ¿que llevas en tu mochila? Pregunto po con curiosidad.

-no…nada solo ropa y otras cosas dijo tigresa nerviosa esperando a que no descubrieran lo que traía.

-de acuerdo dijo po con una sonrisa.

**Pensamiento de tigresa:**

**Que suerte que jamás sabrán que llevo 1 Magnum M6H, 2 Escopetas M45D y 2 rifles de asalto MA5D Dijo tigresa en su mente **

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **

**Las armas de halo existen en mi historia y LAMENTO NO HABERLES DICHO EN EL 1 CAPITULO al igual que los tanques, aviones, los vehículos pero solo de HALO REACH Y HALO 4, ASI SOY YO JAJAJA y también les diré que desde aquí la visión de tigresa comenzara ha hace realidad.**

Después de salir de las cabañas fueron a la torre de fuego a despedirse de los 2 maestros de la ciudad de gongmen.

-hola guerrero dragón que necesitas? pregunto el maestro buey.

-necesito algo que me lleve rápido a la isla dijo po

-claro además su transporte esta listo dijo el maestro cocodrilo

De pronto apareció un falcon listo para llevarlos hacia la isla

-gracias maestro cocodrilo dijo song

Po, tigresa, song y las gemelas habían abordado el falcon

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MONTAÑAS **

Astaroth y su gran ejército estaba caminando hacia la isla de los dragones para su batalla contra tigresa

-Tigresa prepárate porque muy pronto conocerás mi verdadero poder dijo astaroth

EN EL FALCON

Po y tigresa estaban mirando el cielo desde el falcon cuando…

-Guerrero dragón, maestra tigresa hemos llegado a la isla dragón dijo el copiloto.

-ok déjanos en el peñasco dijo po

-de acuerdo… buena suerte dijo el piloto

-GRACIASdijeron los 2 al unísono

Ellos caminaron 1 km y medio para encontrarse con la entrada de la ciudad

-lista gatita? Pregunto po

-claro que si dijo tigresa

Ellos caminaron cuando se encontraron con un dragón de color azul claro y sus ojos eran de color cafés.

-buenas tardes señor dijo po amablemente

-hola extranjeros que se les ofrece? Pregunto el dragón amablemente.

-es que vinimos desde el valle de la paz porque nos mandaron a una misión en su isla pero nos podría decir donde nos podríamos quedar dijo po

-**CLARO **solo síganme dijo el dragón

El los llevo por la ciudad hasta que encontró un apartamento.

-aquí podrán quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran dijo el dragón.

-gracias dijo po

Ellos entraron y una leona se acercó a ellos con curiosidad

-hola dijo la leona

-hola quien eres? Pregunto tigresa

-me llamo Ester mucho justo dijo la leona

Ester era una leona musculosa pero su cuerpo era mucho más sexy, que el de tigresa, además tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, un piercing en la nariz y sus ojos eran de color azules.

-hola ester me llamo po y soy el guerrero dragón, ellas son tigresa, song y las gemelas…amigas mías dijo po

-mucho gusto dijo ester saludando a los guerreros

-oye podrías decirnos donde podemos dormir dijo song

-claro síganme dijo ester

Ellos siguieron a ester cuando llegaron a las habitaciones cuando ella paro en seco.

-oigan tengo una pregunta con respecto a las habitaciones dijo ester.

-qué sucede? Pregunto song

-1 habitación con cama extra grande, o 5 habitaciones separadas dijo ester.

-**QUE** no 5 habita…pero po no termino la frase porque fue interrumpido por song y tigresa.

- **1 CAMA EXTRA GRANDE **dijeron las 2 felinas al unísono.

-está bien dijo ester mostrando la habitación número 3 del segundo piso esta estaba muy bien decorada con paredes de color rojo intenso y la cama era **MUY MUY GRANDE**

**(YA SABEN PARA QUE JAJAJA) **

-Gracias dijo po

-de nada y si necesitan algo como comida, ropa extra etc. Me llaman yo estaré en la oficina principal dijo ester

-ok de todos modos gracias dijo po cerrando la puerta pero sin antes besar a ester en la mejilla.

La leona se sonrojo cuando el panda la beso y puso una cara que combinaba una mirada pervertida con una coqueta.

Después de eso, las felinas estaban en la cama acostadas abrazando a po

-oye po dijo tigresa

-si tigresa dijo po

-como somos los únicos en el apartamento que tal si nos divertimos un poco dijo tigresa seductoramente.

-ah no lo sé tigresa, pero que tal si nos escucha ester dijo po nervioso.

-que tonterías ella no nos escuchara porque estamos en el piso 4 dijo tigresa.

-(diablos no debí haber tomado este piso) pensó po

-listo po dijo song seductoramente

-song tú también dijo po sorprendido

-si además tigresa, yo y las gemelas habíamos planeado esto desde que llegamos a la isla dijo song

-ahora vamos a jugar dijo tigresa quitándose la ropa hasta quedar desnuda al igual que song y las gemelas.

Tigresa se acercó hasta po y vio que el miembro de po estaba erecto.

Tigresa: valla, valla que tenemos aquí

Po: yo…dijo po nervioso

Tigresa: tranquilo deja de ayudo con eso (baja por el estómago de po hacia su pantalón, pero luego opto mejor por bajarse de la cama para quedar enfrente del pantalón del panda el cual estaba muy abultado por el miembro tan he rectado) un…. (Puso una cara coqueta)

Po: tigresa yo este… dijo po Avergonzado

Tigresa: tranquilo veamos cual es el problema (levanta uno de sus dedos extendiendo una de sus garras, después con la garra empieza a cortar un lado de la pierna del pantalón para después sujetar el pantalón con una de sus manos y arrancarlo con un tirón)

Po: ¡tigresa! (avergonzado)

Tigresa: (la maestra se sorprendió al ver el enorme miembro de po el cual parecía más grande que la última vez que lo había visto) po…. (De pronto sintió como sus instintos la dominaban cada vez más y estiro una de sus manos para sujetarlo)

Po: (al sentir como la mano de tigresa sujetaba su miembro sintió una excitación muy grande provocando que su miembro creciera un poco más en la mano de tigresa)

Tigresa: (pudo sentir como el miembro de po crecía en su mano y se sorprendió, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus instintos sujetando fuerte el miembro de po y empezando a moverlo de manera horizontal mientras lo empezaba a sujetar con la otra mano)

Po: (sintió gran excitación mientras tigresa movía su miembro) tigresa…haaa (excitado)

Tigresa: (nota la excitación de po y empieza a mover su miembro más rápido, lo que le provocaba a ella mucha excitación de pronto como un impulso acercó su rostro al miembro de po para después lamerlo lentamente)

Po: (al sentir la legua de tigresa tocando su miembro se sonrojo mucho a la vez que se excitaba cada vez más)

Tigresa: (por alguna razón el tener el miembro de po en sus manos y lamerlo con su lengua la calentaba cada vez más)

Po: ha….tigresa…siii

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso tigresa empezó a acelerar el movimiento de sus manos)

Po: (sintió como si su miembro fuera a explotar cuando tigresa acelero la velocidad del movimiento) tigres espera por favor

Tigresa: (al principio no pudo detenerse, pero algo en el tono de po le hiso olvidar por un segundo sus instintos salvajes y se detuvo) po que sucede

Po: (sonrojado y un poco más tranquilo) este… (no sabía que decir) podríamos cambiar de lugar

Po empezó besa a la maestra para silenciarla mientras lentamente sumergía dos de sus dedos en la parte especial de la maestra

Tigresa: haaa (se éxito al sentir los dedos regordetes de po entrar en su cuerpo)

Po: tranquila (en ese momento empezó a mover rápidamente sus dos dedos al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: (al sentir los dedos de po moviéndose en su interior empezó a excitarse y calentarse cada vez mas) a,aaa,aaaa así, eso más rápido si, si, si, (muy excitada) ungggg (gime de excitación)

Po: (al escuchar esas palabras acelero la intensidad de del movimiento de sus dedos mientras besaba a tigresa)

Tigresa: (besaba a po al mismo tiempo que este seguía moviendo más sus dedos dentro de ella, la sensación era increíble y mu placentera) a,aaa,aaaaaaaaaa (orgasmo)

Po: (de pronto sintió sus dedos mojados y se detuvo, levanto su mano para ver sus dedos los cuales estaban mojados)

Tigresa: (respiraba con algo de cansancio por el orgasmo)

Po: (bajo la mirada rápidamente a la entrepierna de tigresa para descubrió que tigresa no había aguantado la excitación y se había venido entre sus dedos, podía ver como de la entrepierna de tigresa salía un liquido trasparente y pegajoso parecido al que estaba en sus dedos el cual desprendía un especial olor que lo hacía enloquecer y excitarse, sabía que tenía que hacer ahora)

Tigresa: (estaba algo avergonzada al ver como po observaba el fluido translucido y pegajoso en sus dedos el cual provenía de ella)

Po: (seco sus dedos en la sabana de la cama para después acercarse a tigresa besarla y luego decirle al oído coquetamente) esta noche seremos uno

Tigresa: (se avergonzó y ala ves se éxito al escuchar lo que po había dicho el panda)

Po: tranquila intentare ser cuidadoso y no muy rudo (mientras se acomodaba)

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso reacciona abraso al panda y le dijo al oído) po tu no lo entiende, lo que quiero es que seas rudo déjate llevar por tus instintos salvajes este noche quiero que seas un animal! Y no te preocupes por mí que haré lo mismo (mientras lo abrasaba baja una de sus manos para tocar el trasero de po y luego apretar uno de sus glúteos)

Po: (impresionado) tigresa….(sentía como tigres sujetaba con su mano uno de sus glúteos)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente, suelta al panda y se arroja sobre la cama de nuevo mientras abría las piernas) vamos no te esperare toda la noche (ríe coquetamente, mientras movía su cola de manera muy sensual, intentando despertar el lívido e impulsos sexuales del panda)

Po: (sentía como sus impulsos empezaban a dominarlo mientras veía a la maestra sobre la cama completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, mientras movía su cola con movimientos sensuales que parecían hipnotizar al panda cada vez que se movía en un sic sac caliente, pero lo que más lo provocaba era que desde el ángulo podía ver perfectamente la entrepierna de tigresa donde aun podía ver parte del líquido pegajoso y trasparente salir lentamente del interior de ella)

Tigresa: si no te apurar me aburriré y me dormiré heeeee (lo dice advirtiendo e incitando al panda)

Po: (al escuchar esa advertencia e incitación, empezó acercarse a la maestra que estaba sobre la cama, al estar suficiente mente cerca la beso dulce mente)

Tigresa: valla, valla te habías tardado je (sonríe coquetamente)

Po: pues te equivocaste (la besa de nuevo mientras se acomoda mejor sobre la cama, tardo solo unos segundos en acomodarse perfectamente a uno centímetros alejado de tigresa, después con una de sus manos sujeto su miembro y lentamente se acercó un poco más a la maestra)

Tigresa: (estaba sorprendida y excitada al ver como el enorme miembro de po se acercaba a ella)

Po: (cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de tigresa, con su mano dirigió su miembro hacia la entrepierna de la felina donde coloco la punta en la entrada del lugar especial de tigresa, lentamente froto la punta de su miembro en la entrepierna de tigresa)

Tigresa: (al sentir como el miembro de po se frotaba en la entrada de su lugar especial se éxito mucho y empezó a babear un poco

Po: (coloca bien su miembro) lista

Tigresa: si (sonrojada)

Po: (al escuchar la respuesta impulsa su cadera hacia enfrente y lentamente empieza a meter la punta de su enorme miembro en el interior de tigresa)

Tigresa: haa (gime con un poco de dolor pero era placentero)

Po: (lentamente sigue moviendo su cadera hacia el frente mientras su gran miembro seguía entrando al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: haaa (gime con dolor y placer)

Po: (da un último movimiento de cadera y termina de meter su miembro den tigresa)

Tigresa: hummmm (gime de dolor al sentir el miembro completo de po dentro de ella, sentía que se iba a partir pero el placer que sentía en ese momento era mayor)…

Po: (inclino un poco su cuerpo y quedos sobre tigresa para después besarla, mientras lentamente hacia su cadera hacia atrás para después como un látigo regresar la cadera hacia enfrente con un golpe)

Tigresa: haaaaa….(siente el golpe de la cadera de poco contra su entrepierna y siente el impulso de morder ligeramente el labio de po mientras este la besaba)

Po: (siente la mordidita de tigresa en su labio y de nuevo hiso retroceder levemente su cadera para de nuevo empujarla hacia el frente y golpear la entrepierna de tigresa, lentamente repetidas beses

Tigresa: (siente el movimiento del miembro de po el cual salía y entraba a su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, lo que la hiso aumentar sus sentimientos de placer) ummm…. (Gimiendo de placer)

Po: (al escucha el gemido siente un impulso salvaje rápidamente con su mano toma uno de los pechos de tigresa y lo aprieta suavemente)

Tigresa: (siente a po sujetando su pecho mientras sigue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella) si haaaaaa (gime de placer)

Po: (al escuchar ese gemido, siente como empiezan a despertar sus impulsos salvajes que se apoderan de él y empieza a mover la cadera te atrás hacia adelante más rápido)

Tigresa: (siente como po empieza acelerar) si así más rápido, si, si, si (muy excitada) más rápido, mas, mas ummm (gimiendo)

Po: (reacciona al escuchar la voz de tigresa salvajemente empieza a acelerar cada vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos y a golpear su cadera con más fuerza contra la entrepierna de la maestra)

Tigresa: (siente como po aumenta más la fuerza y la velocidad, mientras su dolor e excitación crecía cada vez más coloco su mano sobre las sabanas para después apretarlas mientras sentía el enorme miembro de po entrando y saliendo de su interior)

Po: (cada vez más rápido movía sus cadera sentía que su miembro iba a explotar mientras sentía placer cada vez que su miembro entraba por el estrecho cuerpo de tigresa) tigresa ummm (gimiendo de placer) ya no puedo mas ha,haaa (jadeando de placer)

Tigresa: po, aa, aaa um (gimiendo de placer)

La excitación de los maestros crecía más y más mientras ambos empezaban a llegar al clímax, el cansancio se empesgaba a notar en ambos maestros, mientras el sudor se hacía presente sobre el pelaje de ambos y el aroma del lívido flotaba sobre el aire de la habitación excitándolos más y más. En ese momento po acelero el movimiento de sus caderas mas para después alcanzar el clímax rápidamente al mismo tipo que tigresa se daba cuenta y con sus piernas apresaba las caderas de po mientras llegaba al clímax, apretó sus piernas jalonado a po de golpe contras su cuerpo haciendo que sus entrepiernas chocaran al mismo tiempo.

Po sintió como sus cadera era jalado por las piernas de tigres que lo apresaban y adentraban su miembro hasta el fondo del de la maestra, la maestra pudo sentir como el enorme miembro de po entraba hasta el fondo de su vientre golpeando las paredes de su útero, lo que le provocó gran placer e instantáneamente apretó sus piernas deteniendo el movimiento de po. En ese momento po no pudo soportar más la excitación y de pronto su miembro disparo líquido seminal caliente el cual entro rápidamente el vientre de tigresa.

Tigresa: ummmm gemía, mientras sentía como el líquido entraba y llenaba su vientre)

Po: haa (gimiendo mientras empezaba a detener el movimiento de sus caderas para después jadear por el cansando)

Tigresa estaba jadeando del cansancio, mientras sentía como el líquido tibio seguía en su vientre y soltaba las piernas de las caderas de po liberándolo

Po: (en ese momento beso de nuevo a tigresa) ya, u, u, que cansado (sudando)

Tigresa: ha, ha (jadeando de cansancio no podía responder)

Lentamente se alejaba de tigresa mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de la felina a su paso salía una combinación del líquido seminal y el líquido trasparente del cuerpo de la maestra

-chicas lamento que no pueda seguir porque estoy cansado dijo po cansado

-**OK** Dijo song

Entonces las felinas se durmieron con una sonrisa en la cara pero en especial tigresa porque había disfrutado una noche con su panda favorito.

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI JAJA Y QUE SOLO ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL LEMON BUENO LOS VEO LUEGO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ADIOS**


	9. chapter 9

**AMIGOS DE FANFIC AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 9 RECUERDEN QUE ESTE CAP EL ULTIMO LEMON y discúlpenme el retraso pero tengo mis motivos**

**-COLEGIO**

**-EXTRACLASES**

**-EXAMENES Y ASUNTOS PERSONALES**

**Bueno basta de bla bla bla COMENZEMOS **

**Título: noche apasionada part 2**

**HA LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Po despertó con una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara recordado lo que pasó la noche anterior con tigresa.

**(Parece que le gusto, se le ve muy contenta) **pensó po.

Después en panda voltio a ver a las otras **3** felinas y se entristeció al verlas.

-chicas les prometo que se los voy a recompensar dijo po en voz baja.

Po se vistió y salió de la habitación para ir a la oficina de ester

**EN LA OFICINA DE LA LEONA **

Po toco la puerta para revisar si estaba

-ester estas ahí? Pregunto po

-quién es? Pregunto ester

-soy yo po dijo el panda

-ok pasa dijo la leona

Entonces el panda abrió la puerta.

-buenos días ester dijo po

-hola po igualmente dijo ester abrazando a po

-oye solo vine a tu oficina porque quería preguntarte algo dijo po

-claro lo que sea dijo la leona

-hace cuánto tiempo esta esté apartamento aquí? Pregunto po con curiosidad.

-**3** o** 4** años para ser exactos dijo ester

-y porque esta tan vacío dijo po

-estos días la gente encuentra un lugar para construir su propio hogar pero abecés la hay muchas personas que se quedan en las vacaciones aquí y en esos días libres casi todo el edificio está repleto de personas dijo ester

-wow… ya veo dijo po sorprendido

-bueno gracias por entenderlo dijo ester

-no hay de que dijo po dándole un abrazo a la leona

-ah una pregunta más antes de irme dijo po

-cuál es tu última pregunta dijo ester

-es que mi pregunta es de cómo demonios te hiciste esa cicatriz en el tu ojo izquierdo? Pregunto el panda con un poco de curiosidad.

-ah esta cicatriz me la hizo una pantera negra amiga mía dijo ester.

Su cicatriz era bastante grande y po se preguntaba como una pantera le hizo una cicatriz de **2** cm de ancho y unos **8** cm de largo.

-te contare como me la hizo esa pantera dijo ester

**FLASBACK ESTER (P.O.V)**

Yo y mi Amiga heramos muy unidas desde casi **8 **años y esa unión se iba a acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo por una maldita pregunta.

Lo que paso fue que un día estábamos en mi casa y de pronto ella me dijo algo que jamás olvidare.

-ester tienes novio o algún felino en la mira dijo la pantera

-que claro que… no tengo novio porque preguntas Isabela dije

-es que nunca has tenido novio después de que ese "fatal accidente" que tuviste con ese conejo y desde ese día no te has buscado otro hombre que te amé me dijo Isabela.

-**DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA ISABELA **dije muy molesta pero a la vez triste

-y que me aras leoncita de mami jajaja dijo Isabela burlona

-**CALLATE **dije dándole un golpe en la cara

-ja ja ja por favor no me hagas reír ester sabes tan bien como yo que jamás conseguirás a alguien que te quiera dijo Isabela

-**DEJAME EN PAZ** Grite tratando de dirigir un golpe a Isabela pero ella lo bloqueo muy fácilmente.

-oye leoncita estas muy enojada dijo Isabela con una voz burlona.

En ese preciso momento tuve solamente **2.5** segundos para reaccionar y darle una patada en el estómago a mi mejor amiga.

-ya es suficiente Isabela no quiero lastimarte o peor aún matarte eres mi mejor amiga dije un poco triste

-eso…es lo que tendrás que hacer tartamudeo la pantera.

Ella me empezó a golpearme rápidamente pero por mi suerte pude esquivarlos todos o eso creí.

De pronto ella me dio un zarpazo en el rostro y la única herida que no jamás pudo sanar fue la de mi ojo izquierdo.

-lo siento amiga dijo Isabela fingiendo sentir lastima

Yo sabía que era mentira que sentía lastima por lo que me había echo así que decidí seguirle la corriente para después tratar por lo menos de atacarla.

-gracias amiga dije extendiendo mi brazo

-de nada dijo Isabela

Pero cuando me tenía de la mano lo que hice fue sacar mis garras e incrustarlas en su corazón, después ella cayo bruscamente en el suelo.

-lo siento tanto dije tristemente

Y después de unos minutos mi mejor amiga estaba muerta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-entonces así fue como mataste a tu amiga dijo po

-así es po…pero eso…jamás…me lo podre perdonar ella era…mi…mejor…amiga, espero que lo entiendas guerrero dragón dijo ester llorando.

En ese mismo momento po tuvo la necesidad de abrazar a la leona.

-tranquila, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando.

Además tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ella fue la que te provoco y después de todo eres una leona y yo conociendo a la perfección a las felinas ellas se enojan muy fácilmente y

La única solución es que tienes que calmarte y ser fuerte, **PORQUE TIENES QUE DEJAR TODO ESO EN EL PASADO PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO IMPORTA**, lo único que importa es en lo que **TÚ** decides **COMBERTIRTE** dijo po abrazando a ester.

-gracias po y sabias palabras dijo ester besando en la mejilla al panda

-gracias ester y para que lo sepas eso lo aprendí porque yo también perdí a alguien especial… a mi madre… y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte dijo po besando en los labios a ester

Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos al sentir los suaves labios del panda así que ella se dejó llevar por el beso que le dio el panda.

Entonces po rodeo a la leona con su brazo derecho asiendo que ella se acercara más a sus labios.

Ester guio a po a la puerta de la oficina para cerrarla con llave para que nadie los molestara.

-ester… me podías dar solo un minuto dijo po separándose del beso

-porque po? Pregunto ester confundida

-es para sacar a song, a tigresa y a las gemelas del apartamento para después divertirnos un rato **DEACUERDO** dijo po con una sonrisa traviesa.

-está bien po te espero en mi habitación…para que lo sepas es la habitación numero **12** dijo la leona seductoramente

-de acuerdo dijo po saliendo de la oficina pero sin antes darle un beso a ester en la mejilla.

Po estuvo buscando a las felinas por todo el edificio pero para su suerte después de **3** minutos las había encontrado.

-Hola chicas las estuve buscando porque necesito que vallan al pueblo es que necesito que me vallan a comprar una ropa nueva dijo po mintiendo

-está bien po, que necesitas dijo song

-**3** camisas de manga corta, **7 **pares de zapatos y por ultimo **4 **pantalones largos dijo po

-ok, pero… tú te quedaras aquí con ester? Pregunto tigresa

-sí y no lo mal interpretes es que ella me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con unos papeles dijo po

-está bien… bueno nos vemos después dijo song

-**ADIOS** dijo po

-(por dios no puedo creer que haya funcionado… pero bueno a llegado la hora de divertirme) pensó el panda.

**EN LA HABITACION DE ESTER**

Ella estaba muy feliz porque tendría **1 **noche de sexo con el panda.

-ester estas ahí soy yo po susurro el panda

-ok pasa dijo ester abriendo la puerta

Entonces po entro a la habitación y espero sentado en la cama a ester.

-espera un poquito ya casi termino dijo ester

-está bien dijo po

Después de **1 **minuto ester salió completamente desnuda

-hay mamacita dijo po con la boca abierta

-te gusta dijo ester dando una vuelta para mostrar su hermoso cuerpo.

-no me gusta dijo po bromeando

-**QUE** dijo ester triste

-**ME ENCANTA** dijo po

-en serio dijo ester impresionada

-claro eres la leona más hermosa que he visto dijo po acariciando el cuerpo de ester.

-enserio dijo ester impresionada

-Así es dijo po besando a ester salvajemente

Po la levanta del piso y ester se enrolla con sus piernas al cuerpo de po mientras se seguían besándola

Po la llevo a la cama donde la depósito y se alejó un poco para seguir admirando a la hermosa leona Por unos segundos y miro a sus tetas y se acercó a masajearlas hasta que escucho un gemido de placer de la leona y comenzó a chupar y masajear sus tetas, besar el cuerpo hasta la vagina, lamerla, ella estaba excitada y mucho después de 3 minutos ella no soporto más y empezó soltar sus jugos en la boca de po , po las saborea, luego dirige su miembro a su entrada el mirando hacia ella, ella asustada por su tamaño y le da la confirmación de que posea , po introduce su miembro despacio y ella saca sus garras y las clava en la cama con fuerza, po comienza a moverse lentamente luego con mucha velocidad y fuerza , la leona gritaba de placer , po siente algo y empieza a moverse más rápido y más fuerte y termina dentro de ella.

-aaah grito la leona con todas sus fuerzas

Después de eso los 2 se quedaron profundamente dormidos por el cansancio.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ TERMINA TODO LOS LEMON Y DISCULPEN TODO EL RETRASO… DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SE DESPIDE **

**DAVID CHACON… ADIOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 10 DE PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISIONES DISFRUTENLO Y LAMENTO EL RETRASO BUENO BASTA DE BLA BLA BLA EMPEZEMOS**

**Título: visón real y planes de la guerra**

Después de que po se "divirtió" con sus gatitas se despertó para levantar a ester.

-leoncita despierta dijo po dulcemente

-¿mmm…que pasa? Dijo la leona

-creo que ya deberías dirigirte a tu oficina porque si las chicas te ven…o peor si tigresa te ve date por muerta dijo po un poco asustado

-ok ya salgo dijo ester

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de po 5 minutos más tarde llegaron las otras 4 felinas.

-hola po dijo tigresa

-hola tigresita dijo po

-¿dónde estuvieron? Pregunto el panda

-estábamos asiendo un reconocimiento de la ciudad y duramos toda la noche esta ciudad es enorme dijo song cansada

-entiendo vayan a descansar dijo po

Song y las gemelas asistieron lentamente para después dirigirse a la habitación para tratar de dormir un poco.

-sabes creo que iré a caminar al bosque para ejercitar mis piernas dijo tigresa

-está bien y quieres que te acompañe dijo po

-no gracias osito quiero ir sola dijo la felina

-ok es tu decisión dejo po

Tigresa dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el bosque pero este no era un bosque común y corriente era el mismo de su visión.

-qué extraño este es el mismo bosque de mi visón dijo tigresa

De pronto escuchó el llanto de la bebé.

-no es posible dijo tigresa

-porque no puede ser posible dijo oogway

-maestro usted me dijo que esto pasaría en cualquier momento dijo tigresa

-y este es el momento…ve encuéntrala y adóptala como tu hija tigresa, ah casi se me olvida la pequeña no es una leopardo cualquiera es mitad leopardo y mitad vampiro así que tendrás que darle de beber sangre pero solo sangre de lobo, también cuando cumpla entre lo años tendrás que alimentarla con bebidas echas de sangre, carne de lobo y además solo dormirá en la noche y no en el día como los vampiros normales dijo oogway desapareciendo

Después de que oogway desapareció tigresa se quedó un poco pensativa**(mitad vampiro)**pero no le tomo muchísima importancia así que corrió por el bosque hasta encontrar a la pequeña leopardo pero lo que más la sorprendió era que estaba en frente del orfanato de Bao Gu.

-no, todo menos esto, no es cierto dijo tigresa asustada y con las ambas patas en su cabeza.

Ella rápidamente tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y retrocedió lentamente alejándose del orfanato que hizo que su vida se convirtiera en un absoluto y tortuoso infierno.

-tranquila pequeña yo te voy a cuidar hijita mía dijo tigresa dulcemente acurrucando a la bebe en sus brazos.

Mientras que tigresa caminaba devuelta a los apartamentos La bebe se empezó a dormir en los brazos de la felina. Cuando tigresa volvió al hotel po, song y las gemelas estaban almorzando

-Hola tigresa dijo po

-sssh po podrías hacer un poquitito de silencio dijo tigresa

-¿Por qué? Susurro song

-miren esto dijo tigresa mostrando a la bebé que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos

-tigresa donde encontraste a la bebé dijo una de las gemelas

-no querrán saberlo y oogway me dijo que ella era mitad leopardo y mitad…pero tigresa no termino la oración

-¿mitad qué? Pregunto una de las gemelas

-mitad vampiro dijo tigresa

-**¡QUE! **Dijeron los 4 al unísono

-shhh dijo tigresa tratando de callarlos

-si me necesitan iré a buscar a ester para ver si tiene una cuna para la bebé dijo tigresa saliendo del comedor para dirigirse a la oficina de ester.

**EN LA OFICINA DE LA LEONA **

Ester estaba terminando de hacer un papeleo cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto ester

-soy tigresa puedo pasar dijo la felina

-claro pasa dijo ester

Cuando tigresa entro la leona no pudo evitar ver que tigresa llevaba algo en sus brazos.

-tigresa ¿qué tienes en tus brazos? Pregunto ester

-mira esto susurro la felina mostrando a la bebé leopardo

-aaah que cosita más linda dijo ester embobada viendo a la bebé de tigresa

-si ¿no es la leopardita más tierna en el mundo? Pregunto tigresa

-lo es y de quienes dijo ester

-es mía dijo tigresa

-enserio y ¿dónde la encontraste? Pregunto ester

-en el bosque dijo tigresa

-tal vez la abandonaron dijo ester

-pues creo que tienes razón pero eso no es lo más impresionante dijo tigresa

-¿Por qué? Pregunto curiosa

-porque es mitad leopardo y mitad vampiro dijo tigresa

-no es posible dijo ester

-hay ester una vieja tortuga me dijo una vez…nada es imposible dijo tigresa

-wow sabias palabras… y como se llamara dijo ester

-Marishka Marduk dijo tigresa

-buen nombre ideal para una vampira dijo ester

-gracias dijo tigresa

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MONTAÑAS **

Astaroth estaba planeando su ataque contra tigresa.

-creo que esta máquina funcionara contra ella dijo el dragón

-quiere que la construyamos amo dijo una pantera negra

-así es pero quiero que este cañón sea tan poderoso que haga que el cañón del pavorreal Lord Shen parezca echo de papel dijo astaroth

-como ordene y si no es molestia quisiera saber porque quiere matar a la felina dijo la pantera

-porque los padres de ella mataron a mi pueblo incluyendo a mis padres dijo el dragón molesto

-entiendo mi lord dijo la pantera

-retírate ordeno astaroth

-como ordene dijo la pantera retirándose

-prepárate para la guerra gatita dijo astaroth sonriendo malvadamente

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO BUENO SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE LA PASEN BIEN EN LAS VACACIONES DE FIN DE AÑO**

**ADIOS **


	11. Chapter 11

**AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 11 DE PO Y TIGRESA AMOR Y VISONES ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO JAJAJA EMPEZEMOS.**

**Título: la llegada inesperada de shifu, scarlett y los 4 furiosos **

Habían pasado 1 semana desde que tigresa adopto a Marishka, ella era una niña de ojos amarillos, 5 años de edad por su parte la felina madre se le hacía casi imposible que la bebé de su visión fuera una vampira pero eso a ella no le importaba y lo más impresionante era su rápido crecimiento.

Un día tigresa tuvo la gran idea de llevar a Marishka al parque para jugar.

-¿Marishka dónde estabas? Pregunto tigresa

-lo siento mami es que estaba terminando de tomar la sangre de lobo dijo Marishka

-ok, oye que te parece si vamos no se… tal vez si vamos al parque a jugar dijo tigresa

-de verdad dijo Marishka

-así es alístate y nos iremos ok dijo tigresa

-oky mami dijo Marishka

Después de que Marishka se había alistado se fue hasta la salida para esperar a su madre, cuando tigresa llego ella vio que su pequeña estaba vestida con una camisa de color negro, pantalones del mismo color y por ultimo llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros.

-hija ¿Por qué tienes puestos unos lentes de sol? Pregunto tigresa

-es que el sol me molesta mucho dijo Marishka

-entiendo dijo tigresa

Cuando llegaron al parque Marishka pudo ver a una ardilla que estaba alimentándose de una nuez y entonces sus impulsos vampiros la dominaron, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-mari que te pasa dijo tigresa preocupada

Pero tigresa vio que su hija no respondía.

-mari que te sucede dijo tigresa un poco asustada

Entonces la pequeña vampira no lo soporto más y corrió rápidamente para atrapar a la ardilla y sacar sus enormes colmillos de 5 cm de largo y morderla hasta llegar al punto de succionarle toda la sangre y dejarla sin vida.

-Marishka susurro tigresa

Ella al escuchar su nombre volteo la cabeza lentamente y sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual al ver los hermosos ojos ámbar de su madre.

-lo…lo lamento mami es que mis instintos vampiros tomaron el control dijo Marishka un poco triste

-tranquila hijita no estoy molesta contigo dijo tigresa

-pues deberías yo mate a esa pobre ardilla con mis propias manos dijo la pequeña leopardo sollozando de la tristeza

-mari ven acércate a mí por favor le ordeno tigresa

Ella se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tigresa la abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Mami porque me adoptaste dijo Marishka llorando

-lo hice porque estabas sola y no tenías a nadie que te cuidara dijo tigresa tratando de consolar a su pequeña hija

-es que no lo entiendo sabias que yo era una vampira desde el principio, debiste dejarme sola para esperar a que me muera dijo la leopardo llorando

-pero no lo hice dijo tigresa con una sonrisa sarcástica

-si no lo hiciste dijo Marishka mucho más calmada

-qué tal si vamos a comer dijo tigresa

-claro porque no dijo la pequeña vampira

Entonces tigresa y Marishka buscaron un lugar y empezaron a comer.

-mami ¿trajiste la sangre de lobo? Pregunto Marishka

-si dijo tigresa

-me la puedes dar porfis dijo Marishka

-toma dijo tigresa entregándole la botella de sangre a su hija

- ¿quieres? Pregunto Marishka

-no gracias contesto tigresa

-solo un sorbito porfis… siii dijo Marishka con ojos de perrito triste

-bueno está bien dijo tigresa

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa porque era la primera vez que tomaba sangre de lobo pero cuando tomo un sorbo de la sangre sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.

-¿te gusto? Pregunto Marishka

-wow es…deliciosa dijo tigresa

-me alegra que te haya gustado mami dijo la pequeña leopardo con una sonrisa

-mari te puedo hacer una pequeñita pregunta dijo tigresa

-claro dijo Marishka

-¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro? Pregunto tigresa curiosa

-pues no se para mí se siente bien contesto la pequeña vampira

-leí que los vampiros tienen enemigo ¿eso es cierto? Pregunto tigresa

-pues si nuestros enemigos son los lobos dijo Marishka

-ya veo…y cuáles son tus habilidades dijo tigresa

-son: **Sigilo, Fuerza, Buena Visión, Agilidad, Flexibilidad Velocidad** dijo Marishka

-ya veo dijo tigresa

-también tengo poderes dijo la vampira

-Si ¿y cuáles son? pregunto tigresa

-bueno son:

**Regeneración** – Mi cuerpo se cura a un ritmo anormal, más rápido que lo que cualquier ser.

**Transformación** – Me puedo transformar y destransformar en su forma "lupina". Con práctica y habilidad, me puededo transformar y destransformar más rápidamente y con más eficacia.

**Telepatía** –puedo leer las mentes de cualquier persona y yo lo cocedero un don.

**Mejora física** – tengo una fuerza sobrehumana.

**Retraso del envejecimiento** - No comienzo a envejecer hasta un periodo consolidado de tiempo sin transformarme. La duración exacta de ese tiempo no está muy clara. Termino de mencionar sus habilidades

-es increíble dijo tigresa muy impresionada

-gracias dijo Marishka

-bueno que tal si jugamos dijo tigresa

-si dijo Marishka muy feliz

-juguemos a las traes ok dijo tigresa

-sí y… las traes dijo Marishka tocando el hombro de tigresa

-oye eso no se vale, no estaba lista dijo tigresa

-pues yo sí lo estaba jajaja dijo Marishka transformándose en un lobo negro

-veamos qué tan rápida eres mami dijo Marishka con un tono desafiante

Entonces empezaron a correr a ver quién era la que ganaba.

Después de 3 horas de correr las 2 felinas ya estaban muy cansadas de tanto jugar.

-eso fue un empate dijo Marishka jadeando del cansancio

-sí lo mismo dijo hijita, lista para volver a casa dijo tigresa

-sí dijo Marishka aun en la forma de lobo negro.

-Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para caminar hasta casa dijo tigresa

-¿quieres que te lleve? Pregunto Marishka

-gracias hija dijo tigresa

-muy bien, entonces sube a mi espalda le ordeno Marishka a su madre

-está bien dijo tigresa subiendo al lomo de su hija

-llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo dijo la leopardo sarcásticamente

Después de 2 minutos llegaron a los apartamentos

-gracias por llevarme hija dijo tigresa bajándose del lomo de su hija

-no tienes que agradecerme dijo Marishka en su forma normal

-pero aun así lo hice verdad jajaja dijo tigresa

-bueno pero ahora tienes que… pero tigresa no termino la frase porque alguien la interrumpió.

-hola hija dijo una voz

-hola mamá…mamá que haces aquí dijo tigresa sorprendida

-hola tigresa dijo shifu

-maestro dijo tigresa cada vez más sorprendida

-**HOLA TIGRESA **Dijeron 4 voces muy conocidas

-amigos no es cierto que hacen todos aquí dijo tigresa al borde de un colapso

-venimos porque estábamos aburridos dijo mantis en el sombrero de grulla

-ya veo dijo po

El maestro shifu vio que una pequeña leopardo estaba escondida detrás de tigresa.

-¿tigresa quien es esta pequeña que tienes hay escondida? Pregunto el maestro shifu

-ah es Marishka es mi hija dijo tigresa

-**QUE **dijeron los 4 furiosos y shifu muy muy sorprendidos

-sí que tiene de malo dijo tigresa

-o sea que po te abuso dijo shifu furioso

-no es eso es que la adopte dijo tigresa

-espera explícate bien porque no entiendo dijo víbora

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que la pequeña vampira se había ido.

-ok lo que pasa es que unos meses tuve un tipo…como decirlo "sueño visión" donde estaba en un bosque totalmente nublado y de pronto escuche los llantos de una bebe dijo tigresa

-y después que paso dijo scarlett

-me desperté y de repente apareció el maestro oogway y me dijo que ese no era un sueño, sino una visión dijo tigresa

-ya veo dijo shifu

-así que cuando sentí que el bosque donde la encontré era el mismo bosque de mi visón y lo más terrorífico fue que… pero tigresa no termino la frase

-¿fue que cosa tigresa? Pregunto mono

-fue que estaba en la entrada del orfanato de Bao Gu dijo tigresa tristemente

-entiendo dijo shifu

-pero eso no era lo más impresionante dijo tigresa

-¿entonces que era tigresa? Pregunto scarlett con algo de curiosidad

-es que oogway me dijo que la bebé era mitad leopardo y mitad vampiro dijo tigresa

-**¡MITAD VAMPIRO! **Dijeron todos menos po

-sí y también me dijo que tenía que darle sangre de lobo y que se alimentaba de carne de lobo dijo tigresa

-¿y…como se llama? pregunto mantis

-su nombre es Marishka Marduk dijo tigresa

-bonito nombre ideal para una vampira dijo víbora

-¿quieren que se la presente? Pregunto tigresa

-si porque no dijo shifu

-ok… Marishka pero tigresa se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

-¿Dónde está? Pregunto mono

-no lo se estaba aquí hace un segundo dijo tigresa un poco preocupada.

-creo que está en tu cuarto dijo po

-ok síganme les ordeno tigresa a sus amigos

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de tigresa vieron que a la par de su cama había un ataúd.

-¿tigresa no quiero ser una aguafiestas ni nada de eso pero…porque tienes un ataúd en tu cuarto dijo víbora confundida

-es que es la cama de mi hija aclaro tigresa

-¿tu hija duerme en un ataúd? Pregunto scarlett

-sí que hay de malo en eso dijo tigresa un poco molesta

-no nada dijo scarlett

Entonces tigresa se acercó al ataúd de Marishka para abrirlo.

Cuando lo abrió por completo vio que su hija estaba acostada bocarriba con sus brazos apoyados en su pecho formando una X y además tenía los colmillos de vampiro salidos de su boca.

-mari despierta hijita dijo tigresa dulcemente

Ella al escuchar la petición de su madre abrió sus ojos rojos rápidamente haciendo que mono, grulla y mantis pegaran un brinco del susto.

-que sucede mami dijo la pequeña leopardo

-es que quiero que conozcas a unos amigos míos dijo tigresa

-ok dijo Marishka

Ella salió del ataúd un poco nerviosa.

-hola dijo la pequeña vampira

-hola pequeña dijo shifu

-¿quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Marishka

-yo soy el maestro shifu y ellos son mis estudiantes dijo el panda rojo

-mucho gusto me llamo Marishka Marduk dijo la leopardo

-veo que eres la hija de tigresa dijo shifu

-así es pero quisiera conocer a los demás dijo Marishka

Entonces Marishka se acercó a los 4 furiosos.

-hola pequeña dijo víbora

-mucho gusto dijo Marishka

-me llamo víbora dijo la serpiente

-si ya lo note dijo la pequeña vampira

Después de que todos conocieron a la hija de tigresa, po escucho un ruido extraño.

-escucharon algo dijo po

-si dijo tigresa

-es un tigre dijo Marishka

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto mono

-lo sé por su aroma a gato mojado jajaja dijo Marishka

De pronto apareció de la nada un tigre de ojos rojos.

-hola scarlett dijo el tigre

-¿Héctor? Dijo scarlett sorprendida

-madre quien es él dijo tigresa

-es tu padre dijo scarlett

-**¡Que! **Dijo tigresa sorprendida

-así es hija dijo Héctor

-pero tú estabasmuerto dijo tigresa

-estaba muerto pero reviví para conocer a mi hija después de 20 años dijo Héctor

-no es posible dijo scarlett

-ven hija dale un abrazo a tu padre dijo el "tigre"

Entonces tigresa se iba a acercar a su "padre" pero fue detenida por su hija.

-no dijo Marishka deteniendo a su madre

-¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña entrometida? deja a mi hija tranquila dijo el tigre furioso

-mami él no es tu padre dijo Marishka

-ah no dijo tigresa confundida

-no…él es un demonio secuas de algún dragón dijo la vampira

-**(no es posible es un secuas de ese estupido y maldito dragon astaroth) **pensó tigresa

-no la escuches hija soy yo tu padre dijo el tigre

-no…no lo eres dijo Marishka molesta

-está bien me descubriste pequeña, ahora por tu atrevimiento morirás dijo furioso el demonio tigre.

-ja…morir…hoy no dijo Marishka transformándose en lobo

-¿quieres pelear pequeña? Pregunto el demonio

-pelear…claro que si dijo Marishka lanzándose encima de él

Entonces la vampira empezó a pelear con el demonio, después de 1 hora de pelea el demonio se había ido.

-hija estas bien dijo tigresa un poco preocupada

-si mami estoy bien dijo Marishka en su forma de vampira

Tigresa se acero a su hija para darle un gran abrazo todos estaban muy felices pero lo que no sabian era que una guerra estaba por venir

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LAS MONTAÑAS DE MOLGOLIA  
**

Astaroth estaba sentado en su trono cuando llego el demonio que lucho con Marishka.

-¿blaze que te sucedió? Pregunto el dragón sorprendido

Blaze tenia multiples rasguños en todo su cuerpo, marcas de mordidas y tambien tenia la pierna y su brazo izquiero echo polvo.

-mi Lord lo que paso es que luche contra una niña y me venció dijo blaze adolorido

-¿espera déjame ver si entendí, esa niña con la que luchaste era una leopardo vampiro? Pregunto astaroth

-así es mi señor contesto blaze

-creo que la hija de tigresa también quiere guerra…pues si guerra es lo que ellos quieren guerra es lo que van a tener… blaze dile a mi ejército que se prepare y que también carguen todos los cañones que quepan en los barcos ordeno el dragón

-si como usted lo ordene mi lord dijo blaze retirándose

-Mañana exactamente a las 6 de la noche tu estúpida y miserable vida se terminara acaban maestra tigresa y también tu asquerosa alma será mía por toda la eternidad y por fin cumpliré el sueño de mis padres que estuvieron esperando durante más de 900 mil años de su existencia…**TU MUERTE** ja jajaja dijo astaroth

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO CHICOS CON ESTO TERMINA EL CAPITULO 11 LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON ES ¿estará preparada Tigresa, Marishka y sus amigos para la guerra? Lo descubrirán muy pronto, bueno con esto me despido, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos y malos **

**ADIOS…**

**(posdata: AMO EL KUNG FU jajaja adios) **


End file.
